Memories
by MonkeyButt123
Summary: Adam is sat in his bedroom alone. He picks up a picture of his wife who died just hours earlier…He has a series of flashbacks and contemplates suicide…Can he go through with it? ONE SHOT!


**X – Memories - x**

**Summary: Adam is sat in his bedroom alone. He picks up a picture of his wife who died just hours earlier…He has a series of flashbacks and contemplates suicide…Can he go through with it?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the storyline and the OC.**

**Authors Note: I hope everyone enjoys this…I know it's sad but this idea just wouldn't leave my mind so I just decided to write it down. If you like this then check out my stories Retirement doesn't always mean the end or Scarlett they are both Adam Copeland stories. :)**

* * *

When someone close to you dies it feels as if someone has ripped your heart right out and torn it up infront of you, all you want is for that person to come through the door and tell you it never really happened. That never happens though, you always have to deal with the loss and emotional turmoil. You have to get on with your normal day to day activities with the added 'I'm sorry for your loss' chucked in here and there…The truth is no one truly understands until it happens to them and they have to deal with the gaping hole left in their world that no one and nothing can replace.

* * *

"_I'm sorry Mr Copeland…There was nothing else we could do…Her injuries were too severe" The doctor explained. Adam did nothing he just stared back at the doctor in disbelief could this really be happening?_

"_No" He managed to choke out_ _as a lone tear ran down his cheek. His world had just come to a standstill and he wasn't sure he could ever get it to start again._

* * *

Adam sat crossed legged on the bed staring down the bottle of pills that was conveniently placed on the cabinet across the room. The only thing stopping him from charging straight over to the bottle and ending it all was the little voice in his head that strangely seemed to have taken the form of his Wife who had died just a few hours before.

_Don't you dare even think about it._

Just hearing her voice whether it was in his head or not sent shivers down his spine and made him miss her even more than he already did, if that was even possible. It felt has if he had a huge gaping hole in his heart. He hauled himself up and again looked at the bottle.

_I'm fucking warning you_

Shivers again went down his spine as he heard what he described as a little piece of heaven. Even though she was gone it didn't mean he didn't love her, his heart was aching for her and just the sound of her voice seemed to deter him from killing himself…For now. Adam groaned in despair as he sat down with his back leaning against the bed and his head in his hands, the room was dark to match how he felt in that moment, his eyes were wet from the tears that had filled them and as he turned his head to look at the bottle of pills, still sitting in the side, something caught his eye on the cabinet next to the pills. Whatever it was the moonlight that seeped in through the crack in the curtains was shining on it. He had a pretty good idea of what it was, Adams' curiosity finally got the better of him and heaved himself up off of the floor before making his way over to the object. He held it in his hands for a minute and stared at it with a glassy expression. It was a picture of him and his wife, Jess, on a beach, they both had had huge smiles plastered on their face as they looked at the camera whilst Adam held it at arms length.

"Jess" He whispered running his fingers gently over the picture he held in his hands. He remembered the day the picture was taken well. It was actually taken the day they first met.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Adam parked the car in the first space he see. It was a hot day and the sun was beating down with a force causing Adam to sweat slightly. He looked out over the golden sands of the beach and the crystal blue water; it was his very definition of heaven. Adam smiled out at the view infront of him and quickly took off his top before getting out of the car. He slowly walked across the sand looking for a spot to sunbathe but he found more than just a spot to sunbathe…He found in his opinion the most perfect woman to ever grace the earth. She had long naturally blonde hair, huge grey eyes, flawless skin and the best part was she didn't look to be wearing any make up._

"_Hi…I'm Adam" He smiled laying down next to her._

"_Jess" She replied biting her lip. After that they spoke all day on the beach about whatever came to mind. To Adam it was the best day of his life and he would never forget it. He loved her from the moment he see her and he loved her just as much if not more years later._

* * *

A tear ran down Adams check and hit the picture he held in his hands.

"Please come back Jess" He pleaded stroking the picture of her face "I love you so much" He sniffed.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_You look stunning" Adam beamed as he see Jess approach him as he stood outside of the restaurant._

"_Thank you…You look very handsome yourself" She smiled kissing his cheek._

"_You ready?" He asked as he walked her into the restaurant._

"_Yeah" She nodded as they walked in and were seated. The quickly ordered and spoke for a while. They found they had a lot more in common than they originally thought. They both loved the same type of music, bands, Movies, books and they even both loved superheros._

"_Where the fuck have you been all my life?" He laughed as she announced that she loved superheros._

"_With all the wrong men" Jess quipped._

* * *

The pain finally became too much for Adam to bare and he grabbed the bottle of pills, he knew Jess would be angry and disappointed at him but he just couldn't live without her. He twisted opened the lid and poured a large amount of the contents into his hand he was about to put them in his mouth and swallow them when he heard a crying coming from the other room. He wiped his eyes and put the pills in his hand down on the side then made his way into the other room. Slowly he walked over to the source of the crying and picked it up.

"It's ok" He soothed "Daddy's here" He sniffed bouncing his two month old daughter, Ashley on his hip. "I love you…I'm sorry I promise I won't do it…It's going to be ok" He soothed as Ashley began to calm down and drift back to sleep. He couldn't go through with committing suicide…His little girl needed him. Now more than ever.

* * *

**Let me know what you like or dislike...What you think of my writing.**

**Dont forget to check out my others stories if you like Adam Copeland Stories :)  
**


End file.
